Timelord Medieval
by Hedacious
Summary: With the Doctor missing, the Tardis falls into the hands of a mad man who's only goal is to bring death and destruction to those around him. When he discovers the true power that the Tardis can give him, he sets out to travel to other planets leading the universe to see a new foe in the form of a Time Lord.


"Repeat after me my son. Pater noster, qui es in cælis"  
 _  
"Pater noster, qui es in cælis"_

"Sanctificetur nomen tuum"

" _Sanctificetur nomen tuum"_

"Attollite portas, principes, vestras et elevamini, portae aeternales et introibit rex gloriae Qius est iste Rex glorie?"

Alistair rose his head to look at the priest with careful perception. He had asked the man to deliver a small personal prayer for his soul with the mind to prepare him for the next stages of his life but rather than do as instructed, the priest jumped to the assumption that Vendri had travelled here with the intention of being born again as a _new_ man.  
 _He couldn't have been more wrong._

 _"I refuse."_ the man said rising to his feet and wiping off the dust on his well ironed black trousers.  
"My son, you cannot hope to enter the kingdom of heaven without confessing and washing away your sins. It is essential to become who we were truly designed to be." The priest responded, staring at the sight in front of him.  
Alistair shook his head. "You misunderstand me father. I do not wish to enter the kingdom of heaven. My sins are too great for redemption and frankly, I have no plans of making up for the things I have done." He said softly. "Ask yourself this; if the gates to heaven are so easily accessed that murderers and nightmares can enter after just a simple prayer, don't you question the veracity of the world that lies ahead?  
I do apologize if I didn't make it clear enough the first time, I came here _not_ to be allowed access to heaven but rather to make it known that I understand that my entrance to the heavens above is prohibited and I accept it _gladly._ "

The priest would stop and stare at the man in silence for a few moments before shaking his head.

"If that is what you truly want then I cannot stop you. The rest of your days will be spent wandering the halls of hells in torment and suffering.  
After the maggots and nightmares eat you alive and torture you for the first night, you will remember this day and how you threw away your opportunity to enter the paradise."

Alistair had already turned his back and began making his way towards the exit of the small vestry. "With all due respect, the judgement of a wealthy priest doesn't solidify any reason for persecution. I'd rather take my chances up with the big man himself.  
I'll see you outside." He said, exiting the room and at the same time, entering the large chapel.  
Surprisingly, the place was filled to the brim this morning. Most likely lost souls coming in to ensure their ticket to heaven.  
Chuckling to himself he would walk forward down the narrow pillar path before turning left into the carpet path that led out into the front courtyard.

"So tell me, why do people suffer? It doesn't matter what planet or galaxy I go to the result is still fundamentally the same.

Every great decision creates ripples like a huge boulder dropped in a lake; The ripples merge then rebound off the banks in unforeseeable ways; The heavier the decision, the larger the waves...the more uncertain the consequences.

If each civilisation continues to repeat this cycle then there truly is no hope for the universe.

We will all perish as a result of our actions."

The Time Lord stood with his arms folded as he watched the stars die out from the edge of his Tardis exterior door.

It was a marvellous star.

In the distance, there was a star that was dying out after witnessing the birth and death of millions of civilisations.

To the left, there was a small system that was famous for taking humans as slaves and making them into little puppets used for engine fuel. To the right; a galaxy that prided itself in making the best apple crumble pie - a feature in which the inhabitants of earth were also able to replicate.

The Doctor always enjoyed looking out at the vast reaches of space, he had been to the birth of creation several times and could count the seconds to which the big bang would occur. His eyes could see the simple life stream that followed every living creature. It was a lonely life.

Every planet he travelled to would eventually suffer the same fate of old age _. Romance was an impossibility._

What was the purpose of falling in love if they would ascend to the afterlife before you?

Giving the door a gentle push he stood upright and made his way back to the console. It was _strange._

Though the astronav computer was set to null, the coordinates for the spatial coordinates kept dropping to a level that would suggest the possibility of a random drift engaging.

Quickly making his way around the hexagonal console he activated the drift compensators and set them to the state of third drift. This would allow it to lock on to whatever planet and or time zone it selected.

The problem with this however was that it could possibly select a planet from any region of space. This held a problem as the Tardis would see no issue in navigating its way through a solar shower regardless of the damages it may cause.

In retaliation, he opened up the gyroscopic stabiliser and set it to its first stage. He then completed the process by setting down the locking down mechanism.

He was now locked into whatever location the Tardis was thrusting itself into and would not be able to retract from it if things went too far..

The Tardis shot itself with raging speed towards the planet pushing its way through numerous asteroids.

Within the Interior of the Tardis, the doctor stood with one hand on the atomic accelerator.

The Tardis was currently flying from a location outside reality causing it to burst through space like an unstoppable force.

The inside of the machine was a disaster – explosions, bursts of fire and the incredibly terrifying cloister bell came out in unison.

Twisting the helmic regulator to 50% he pulled down the space/time throttle, instantly ripping his Tardis through the impenetrable rings of asteroids and onto the planet that appeared to be similar to earth from an external perspective.

He activated the locking-down mechanism enabling the Tardis to land in the closest clear plot.

At this stage the Tardis wouldn't be able to land on solid ground without any rough interior damage.

Considering the heavy power loss, a hit to the ground wouldn't do the Time Lord any justice and with all things considered; it would most likely injure him severely.

Running to the side of the monitor the doctor would activate a sequence of controls in desperation as he searched for a solution to the dilemma.

At that same moment a panel blew up in the man's face, pushing him back towards the door and to his misfortune, the explosion occurred on the side of the door release button causing the doors to open roughly throwing the Time Lord out into the depths of space.

The last thing his eyes saw would be the blue police box hurling towards the planet as he slowly suffocated in the wide array of space.

 _Was this the end?_


End file.
